


Broken lives of broken bones

by Angsty_Ancha



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tags May Change, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angsty_Ancha/pseuds/Angsty_Ancha
Summary: Red has some bad habits. What happens when they are forced into being shown?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short intro chapter, the other chapters after this will be longer. Just to let you all know. :3

Sans sighed as he leaned back at his sentry station to look at the caverns roof. He glanced around quickly to see if anyone was close by before he closed his eyes relaxing for a moment. Thanks to a recent decree by the mad king, it now had the guard busier than usual, leading to Boss taking it out on Sans. Recently there was a steady decline of the population due to violence, and many monsters succumbing to falling down, because of this the king decided that the guard needed to be more aware of the various signs of a monster in the process of falling down and how to then help a monster to come back from the edge of falling down. So all of the higher up guard members including Papyrus and Undyne were then being forced to go through extra training. Laughing quietly to himself, at the thought of Boss trying to understand how falling down worked, Sans caught himself scratching at his radius and ulna. With the increased scrutiny of monsters to make sure they didn't fall down, Sans had become more paranoid and concerned that his well hidden secrets would soon come to the surface. However with a sharp grin Sans shook his head, yeah like Boss would ever know anything about a piece of shit like him. All Boss knew about him was that he was a lazy spec of dust unfit to be on the bottom of his boots let alone to live, and Sans was sure that even if Boss did find out that he was basically in a constant state of falling down Boss would wish he would just dust already despite of the recent changes the mad king had made. Nothing would cause Boss to view him in a positive way, and Sans himself had lost the ability to care about himself long ago. The only thing keeping him from giving in and falling down always was his own love for his Boss. Not wanting to leave him alone in this harsh underground alone, even if Boss treated him like shit on a regular basis. With a sad smile Sans leaned forward and pillowed his head on his arms giving into the desire to close his eyes. Heh he might get the shit beat out of him but at least Boss probably wouldn't dust him for sleeping, as Sans eyelights flickered out he thought of his life and how it was beyond broken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the "actual" first chapter that doesnt exist for just background! Hope you guys enjoy! :D

Snow cascaded down from the top of Sans' station as Papyrus hit the side of it with a bone construct, “Wake up you piece of shit!” he shouted at the startled pile of bones resting on the sentry station.

  
“B-b-boss! When did you get here I thought that the meeting wasn't supposed to end till the end of day,” Sans stammered out.

  
Rolling his eyes Papyrus grabbed Sans by the hood of his jacket and lifted his lazy brother up to eye level glaring at him, “Why yes it was and in fact it did, but because you decided to be a worthless piece of trash you fell asleep at your post AGAIN and slept past the end of your shift,” he stated in a rough manner.

  
Dropping his head to look at his bosses boots Sans dangles in the air accepting his fate as his brother marches them through the woods and back to their house. Once inside the protection of their shared home Papyrus throws Sans against the wall barely missing the broken down excuse for a coat rack. Sans felt his skull bounce hard off of the wall aggravating the existing crack that was trying to bisect his right eye socket. With a grunt he landed on the floor clutching at his skull gently while trying to curl into a ball to protect himself further. Sure Papyrus has gotten better about actually hitting him in the last few weeks due to the recent changes that were ordered by crazed king Asgore but old habits die hard. So Sans found himself curled limply into a ball close to the foot of the stairs leading up to their respective rooms struggling not to let on the discomfort he was temporarily in show on his features.

  
Glaring down at the weak form of his brother Papyrus snarled, “you pathetic whelp! I had to go out after your sorry ass after having to learn about all these new procedures, do you think I wanted to have to deal with your shit when I got home when I was already having to deal with enough at work? If I didn’t know you any better I would think that you were begging to be dusted by any passing monster.”

  
Chuckling dryly Sans pulled himself up to his feet and dusted himself off quickly, long since used to his brothers treatment towards him. “Yeah you got me bro just wanted to piss you off some more you know how I am,” he said with a shrug.

  
Eye socket twitching Papyrus picks up his smaller brother once again and brings him to eye level, “What did you just call me whelp?”

  
“I-i-i meant B-boss! Sorry Boss” Sans exclaimed trying to grasp at the larger skeletons hand that was holding fast to his collar.

  
With a low growl Papyrus non to gently drops Sans and stalks toward the kitchen saying over his shoulder, “get to your room I will wake you in the morning to make sure you get to your goddamn station on time before I have to go for more training.”

  
Quickly Sans runs up the stairs with a hurried, “yes Boss,” leaving his mouth as he pulls open his bedroom door and then closes it, leaning on it heavily.

  
With a pent up sigh Sans pushes himself away from the door and makes his way to his bed, not bothering to move anything or to change his clothes, and unceremoniously lands on the bed face first his mind going a mile a minute. What was wrong with him? All he could seem to do was fuck up and cause problem after problem for his cool, strong, head of the guard brother. As with many nights Sans found himself wondering why exactly he allowed himself to continue existing rather than just succumbing to his soul and falling down, or maybe even just taking it out of fates hands and just dusting himself to save his Boss and himself the time and trouble of him falling down. Flipping onto his back he summons a jagged bone structure with practiced ease. The nagging thought in the back of his mind reminds him of why he doesn't let go, of how he cares so much for his little brother even though his brother lost all ability to care for him years ago. He couldn't just leave Papyrus in this harsh world alone, even if he wanted to let himself go he knew he never could because he worried about and cared for his brother to much. With these thoughts filling his head he takes even and familiar cuts across the radius and ulna of one arm before switching hands and doing the same to the opposing arm. Hands shaking from his now lowering his already lowered HP, Sans lays in the darkness pulling the sleeves of his hoodie down to cover the fresh chipping, waiting for his brother to either call him down for food or to wake him in the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grumbling to himself Papyrus went through the motions of making his famous lasagna like he did every night. Why was he the great and terrible Papyrus stuck with such a worthless older sibling that couldn't handle even the simplest of tasks. Continuously falling asleep and leaving himself vulnerable to attack that was why Papyrus had requested that Sans be placed at the station he was at currently. Yes It was closest to where a Human may enter the underground but no monsters tended to wonder out that far making it a safer place for his brother to work as a sentry. Growling loudly to himself Papyrus shakes his head quickly as if to rid himself of the halfway brotherly manner he was thinking of his brother in. Papyrus tells himself again how he had long ago given up caring and thinking of others in any other way than to be used for his own gains. Gently removing the baked pan of lasagna Papyrus sighs and resigns himself to calling his brother down for food even if the sack of bones didn't do anything to deserve to eat his masterfully created lasagna.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are done and things are learned what is to happen next?

Sans was beginning to roll down the sleeve of his hoodie covering the freshly made chips when he heard the beginnings of footsteps coming up the stairs. After years of living with this bad habit he had found that the black of his hoodie was unable to show any of the marrow that would still sluggishly weep from the self made wounds. Along with that the long sleeves made it so that no one would see the marks left from his actions so that he wouldn't be seen as being any weaker than he already was. With a sigh Sans pushed himself off of the bed to be ready for when Papyrus burst into his room so that he wouldn't have to put up with the yelling tirade sure to come from his brother if he was still sitting. As if on cue the door to his room was unceremoniously slammed in causing Sans to jump slightly as the hinges on the door struggled to stay connected to the door frame.

"Get your pathetic ass downstairs Sans, I made food though I don't know why I bother letting you know" Papyrus says not even bothering to looking at Sans just expecting him to listen and obey without question.

Not even waiting to hear a response Papyrus turns around with a sneer and resolutely makes his way back down go their kitchen. With a quiet self deprecating laugh Sans bows his head and shuffles out of his room attempting to close the now loosely attached door. It wasn't often that Papyrus took the time to let him know that there was food. _'He must have made more than usual if he wanted to let me know there was some... heh... guess that the presentations and stress of the new ruling must be getting to him more than I anticipated,'_ sans thought to himself as he made his way down following close behind his younger brother. The two brothers sat in silence as they ate and unlike usual Papyrus actually decided to wait until Sans was also done. Raising a brow bone Sans glances over to Papyrus in confusion as he lowers down his fork after the last bite of the burnt lasagna passed his mandible. Glaring back at his shorter brother Papyrus leaned on the table and took a breath.

“Loath as I am to admit it I actually need your help for once whelp...” Papyrus says with a grimace, “as it stands with the new decree by the king I have been having difficulty in understanding some of these things as I am what many consider soulless and unfeeling. Therefore since I know that you have a better understanding of this I was going to try and have you explain it to me.”

After a moment of stunned silence Sans is able to gather his wits once again and stammers out, “h-heh Boss I am afraid I won't be much help since I never really studied this while working in the l-l-labs since ya know not much to work with since they dust so quick heheheh...”

Passing a hand over his face Papyrus tries to keep his calm, “I am not talking about the work in the labs Sans, I am talking about how you are able to actually get along with other monsters like those patrons at that sorry excuse for a bar you frequent.”

“I wouldn't say that I get along with anyone Boss they just tolerate me because of your reputation I mean I only have 1 hp not like i would be able to have close relationships with anyone,” Sans says rubbing the back of his neck bones, “but I can read other monsters fairly well, I have to be able to, but not like that will be a huge help to you since most times monsters on the verge of falling down would not show many tells, as by that point their souls are so damaged that emotions don't come across on them really unless they want them to.”

It was Papyrus’ turn to raise a brow in shock as he listened to Sans speak confidently for what seemed the first time in ages,”hmm so you still are of no use to me then are you whelp... Never mind you can do some intelligence gathering for me since you are able to blend in so well hmmm? Well I am going to bed do what you will for the night but don't disappoint me by waking up late in the morning...”

After Papyrus was finished with his orders he then stood abruptly and walked off to his own room, filling away the fact that Sans may know more about the process of falling down than he had originally thought. He had originally brought it up to practice being able to speak to other monsters but in the end he had actually learned something about his own worthless excuse of a brother. Maybe tomorrow he would have to try and find out about why Sans has been hiding this knowledge and how much he truly knows. Grinning Papyrus finishes removing his armor before sitting to do paper work through most of the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting motionless Sans slowly lowered his head into his crossed arms taking a shaking breath. He let the mask slip for a moment and he regretted every moment after the words had left his mouth. After such a huge oversight he needed to get better control of himself, rubbing at his arm Sans sighs and shortcut himself to his bed, once again summoning a bone weapon and resigning himself to another long night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Groaning Sans sat up, his own dried marrow causing his hoodie to stick to his radius and ulna uncomfortably. Quickly adjusting his sleeves to dislodge them from his bones the stumbled out of his room and down the stairs. As he turned the corner he stopped in the middle of stretching his bones as he saw Papyrus glaring at him from the kitchen doorway.

"Huh seems that you can wake up at a decent hour sometimes," Papyrus dismissively states as he turns back into the kitchen, "there are leftovers from last night so get in here and take some so you don't go to that disgusting bar for lunch. It is unbefitting for a relative of mine to frequent such an establishment, even if it is a worthless brother such as you."

Grinding his fangs Sans dropped his arms back to his sides before replying, "heh yeah sorry Boss..."

Sans moves over and grabs out some lasagna with his bare hand, not even bothering to use any utensils as a form of slight payback for Papyrus' comments. Looking on with disgust Papyrus bares his teeth at the display before his eyes catch on a faint pinkish trail making it's way down the exposed wrist bones of his brother. Quickly the guards hand shoots out and grasps the extended arm before Sans is even able to finish putting away his food. In order to not exclaim at the pain the grabbing hand of his brother had caused him Sans screwed his sockets shut while gritting his teeth. Sans realized he hadn't fully healed after his more recent session of chipping and felt his measly 1 hp start to tick down slightly from the tight hold of his brother on the wounds.

"Uh Boss do ya mind?" Sans asks struggling to keep the strain out of his voice.

"Yes I do mind," Papyrus states plainly as he pulls the arm closer to his face to examine, "what is this Sans? Have you gone and done something stupid again?"

Sans hurries to reply, "h-h-heh you know me Boss always doing something stupid."

Gently Sans attempts to get his arm from his demanding brother's ruthless grasp. With a frown Papyrus none to gently shakes Sans by his wounded arm causing the smaller of the brothers to whimper as even more heath slowly ticked down.

"Oh shut up you pathetic monster let me see wha....." Papyrus begins to say but trails off as he pushes the sleeve up exposing the many wounds both old and new that pepper the smallers bones.

"What the fuck is this Sans... what are these marks from?" Papyrus quickly questions gripping the damaged bones tighter inadvertantly causing the older brother to pass out from the suddenly lowered health.

Growling Papyrus loosens his hold when he feels the body of the other go limp in response to passing out. In an uncharacteristic show of kindness Papyrus carries Sans to his own immaculate room and lays the now sleeping form on the bed. Before doing anything else Papyrus makes a call to Undying the other co captain of the guard.

"Yes Undyne... I won't be able to make it in today as my idiot of a brother seems to have been injured in a fight and I need to make sure he doesn't dust himself by being more of an idiot," Papyrus states as soon as Undyne picks up her phone and then without waiting for a reply he hangs up dropping his phone on the bedside table before rolling up his sleeves to take care of his worthless brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After an hour of tending to his brothers many wounds Papyrus seats himself on a chair next to his resting brothers form looking down at him. In all honesty Papyrus had not realized how slight his brother was since he always wore that stupid oversized jacket but now looking at the smaller skeleton Papyrus had emotions he hadn't felt in years claw at his soul demanding acknowledgement. The wounds that he had recently finished bandaging were many and not the kind of wounds that would be caused by any kind of fight he knew of. Besides with his brothers abysmal health a single hit by an enemy would be able to dust him, let alone the many cuts littering the arms of the other. Due to his recent forced training, Papyrus had the dawning realization that these wounds were some that Sans had inflicted upon himself, didn't the idiot know that any wrong move would have been able to dust him! Hanging his head Papyrus finds himself thinking over the various signs and hints that Sans for some unknown amount of time has been doing this to himself. Growling Papyrus slams a closed fist down onto his own leg in frustration, why had that idiot done this he just didn't understand. After a time of just staring at the sleeping form of his brother Papyrus saw when the eyelights of the other once again flickered into existence.

Grabbing Sans shoulders the taller brother begins to shake him as he speaks, "What the fuck Sans! How long have you been doing this huh? You already have such a pathetic amount of hp and you go and do this to yourself? Instead of dragging it out maybe you should have just done us all a favor and dusted yourself."

Sockets widening at the onslaught after just waking up the mask that Sans so carefully wore everyday crumbled down. His eye lights flickered out of existence as he shoved away his brothers hands with more force than Papyrus had even known him capable of.

"You know what **BOSS**... maybe I should have, maybe I shouldn't have tried to give a damn about you and have just let myself succumb to falling down years ago. But no, through some misguided feeling of caring I didn't want to leave you alone in this fucking hell hole. Heh jokes on me isn't it you thrive here..." Sans cuts himself off as manic laughter pours from his mouth at finally saying everything he had held back.

Stepping back in a foreign state of fear Papyrus glares down at Sans carefully think over what was said before speaking, "What do you mean for years no monster can stay in a state of falling down for that long."

A new wave of bitter laughter ripped itself from Sans' shaking frame, "heh the best irony is that you and Undyne are supposed to learn the signs if a monster about to fall down and you two out of all monsters in this hell hole should know more about monsters falling down since both of you are so close to falling monsters. But that just goes to show that you don't give a fuck about anyone but yourself Boss. Heh I don't know how you haven't just dusted me before now. Maybe I am just to pathetic for you to waste the energy on but I'm not to worthless for you to not waste energy beating me."

Gingerly Sans runs a shaking hand across the large crack above his right eye tracing down to his gold tooth.

Papyrus shouts in indignation, "Those cracks are your own fault from your pathetic fighting ability, don't blame me!"

Eyelights returned to the smaller skeletons sockets at he looks up at his younger brother in shock, "oh my stars you actually think I got these from fighting other monsters. And here I thought it was cause you just liked torturing me!"

"What the fuck do you mean by that whelp," Papyrus screams with fury in his eyes.

Sans doubled over in a fit of laughter having to gather himself again before replying to the taller now furious brother, "you truly are terrible at understanding things like this then aren't ya Boss, but then again, why should the great and terrible Papyrus care about how damage works. I have 1 hp as you constantly like to bring up... if an enemy monster were to hit me hard enough to leave a crack like these I would have been dusted instantly,  **BOSS**. However if the full intent to kill isn't there, my hp wont drop all the way. No... all these cracks are yours Boss from you hitting me, kicking me, beating the ever loving shit out of me. And I still stayed and tried to not fall all to make sure to you wouldn't be alone... I guess maybe I am the idiot huh..."

Papyrus stands in a shocked silence staring at his smaller brother his eyes trailing over the multitude of cracks that were at home on the others bones. He was the one who did that, it was by his hand that Sans looked like hell and through all that Sans still stayed, and actually went as far as to harm himself.

"Fuck it I am going to Chillby's... I could use a stars damned drink," Sans growls out snatching up his hoodie off the floor and shrugging it on, "catch ya later boss..."

With that Sans left with a soft pop and Papyrus was left standing in his own room forced to think over all he had learned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to post the next chapter, and sorry it's so short... hope you guys like it though!

After having shortcut a safe distance into the woods so as to not be seen Sans made his way into town. He shrugged his hood further up his skull so that it would shadow his eye sockets further as he walked through the town, glaring and sending a malevolent aura toward any monster whose gaze rested on him for to long. Soon he was in front of one of the few safe zones that the underground had to offer. He opened the door to Chillby’s and managed to tilt his perpetual forced smile into his trademark shit eating grin as he made his way to where he regularly sat. With a sigh he sat hanging his head low, grimacing once again now that his back was to the rest of the patrons scattered throughout the bar. Out of the corner of his vision he saw a familiar yellow bottle being placed within arms reach and he smirked, quickly grabbing it and throwing back his head as he downed it in one go. The purple tinted fire elemental running the bar stood with his arms crossed in front of the small skeleton looking on as the first bottle of mustard was gone in only a few seconds. Grabbing another from behind the bar he set it down by the small bag of bones leaning down after to look into the others blank sockets.

 

“Rough day I take it Sans?” Chilby crackles out slowly.

 

With a short laugh Sans replies before chugging the second bottle, “rough life not just a rough day...”

 

With a slight growl Chillby spits out, “Slow down on the drinks you haven’t paid on your tab in months. I am not made of gold Sans,” his tone softens before continuing, “I haven't seen you drink like this in years...”

 

Sans pauses as he takes the bottle of mustard from his mouth, “just... just keep them coming chilbz.”

 

The sentient fire frowns slightly at this but does place another bottle in front of the monster hunched over his bar. Then another, and another until the smaller of the skeleton brothers looks about ready to fall off of the bar stool that he was currently occupying. Sans however, for as drunk as he was, could not shake the discussion that had just taken place between him and his brother. Why did he keep going? He has been torturing himself by trying to keep living, to keep existing just to not leave his brother alone in this hell hole of a society. He grimaces a rare true frown appearing on his face, the bartender startling at the look of anger and sadness showing itself across the usually smiling skeletons face. Sans continues along the same train of thought realization hitting him that his brother truly doesn't need him, he doesn't have to continue and fight to survive if he didn't want to anymore. His brother was full grown and even thriving in this world, becoming as ruthless as the rest of the monsters. Instead of the happiness he thought would fill him at the thought of being able to give up sadness gripped Sans soul. Resolutely Sans stands from his seat looking up at the bartender who he could almost call a friend and smiles sadly.

 

“Heh sorry for not paying recently chilbz,” Sans says rummaging in his pockets before pulling out a large coin purse, “this should cover the whole tab... I will be heading out have a good one”

 

Sans places the purse onto the counter pushing it towards the elemental who is now glaring down at him while refusing to meet the others stare. A look of confusion crosses the purple flames face before quickly morphing into one of understanding and horror.

 

“The fuck do you think you are doing paying the full tab Sans?” Chilby growls out lowly to not be heard by the other patrons, his flames dancing higher with his heightened emotions.

 

“Tsk, thought you would have been happy, you're constantly naggin me to pay it ya overgrown candle.” Sans bites back, false anger lacing his voice, “take the gold or don't i am out of here.”

 

Quickly turning his back to the other Sans walks into the cold snowdin air heading into the forest surrounding the town, one destination in the back of his mind.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After a moment Papyrus was able to pull himself back to the present moment in time, looking around quickly for his brother even though Sans had said he was leaving to go to that fucking bar again. Sitting on the edge of his bed Papyrus thought over the conversation, or as most would consider it a fight, that he had just had with his brother. A moment passes before he realizes some of the words that Sans had said to him, _‘heh the best irony is that you and undyne are supposed to learn the signs and you to out of all monsters should know about monsters falling down since you are both so close to one.’_ Quickly he took out his cell phone and dialed the aforementioned fish monster, bouncing his knee in annoyance as he waited for her to pick up. Sans had made it sound that someone that Undyne was close with was also in a state of falling down and he needed to know if it was true.

 

After a few rings Undyne picked up her gravelly voice booming through the reciever, “What the fuck do you want Papyrus, don’t you know we have a meeting in 2 hours... why the hell are you calling me?!?”

 

“I won't be able to make it today, I have to do some research, I needed to call and let you know some information I received.” Papyrus says curtly ignoring the others annoyance in the matter, “I found out that Sans is in a state of falling down and before he disappeared from the house he mentioned that someone you are close to is also falling down I had wanted to be merciful and let you know.”

 

Silence spanned for a few minutes before swearing could be heard on the other end of the line.

 

“I have to go, I will let the king know we both won't be making it,” Undyne stated before she hung up.

 

Looking down at his phone Papyrus still felt strangely detached from everything that was happening. He then decided it was best to take care of the house work, since not much could be done while his brother drank himself stupid at that filthy excuse for a bar. Pausing mid step Papyrus thinks to himself, _‘Why should I care about that piece of shit brother of mine? What does he even do other than constantly fall asleep at his post and drink himself unconscious at that bar? I should just act like its any other day, does this really change anything?’_ Another part of his thoughts speaks up after he had been cleaning the house for a while, _‘he raised me, he works multiple jobs while I only work one, he has always been there and how have I repaid him? By beating him and torturing him on a daily basis... oh stars I told him he should have just dusted himself what is wrong with me?’_ The spiral of his own thoughts is interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone and he picks up quickly.

 

“What is it now Undyne I already told you I wont make the meeting,” Papyrus grumbles out quickly about to snap the phone closed.

 

Angry crackling of a fire could be heard on the other end and a voice snarls out before he could close the phone, “I don't know what the fuck you did you piece of shit but I hope you are happy with yourself!”

 

Sockets widening Papyrus snaps back automaticly, “Who the fuck do you think you are talking to me like that you cretin.”

 

“Oh I don't know,” Chilby spits out on the other end of the line, “the one who just saw your brother drink himself into a pit before going off to dust himself. I hope you know that his dust is on your hands _captain Papyrus_.”

 

“What do you mean he is left to dust himself?” Papyrus asks, an unfamiliar hint of panic lacing his tone.

 

“I mean he paid off his tab... in full... we always said if he ever paid it all off it would be because he wouldn't be around to need the tab anymore. That he wouldn't be alive anymore, he came in drank more than I have seen him drink in years then paid off the tab and left before I could stop him. Your a real piece of work you know that... I would say I hope you suffer but we all know you don't have a caring bone in your stars damned body.” As Chilby talks his tone becomes softer as sadness overtakes his voice, “he didn't deserve what you or the rest of this damned place put him through and now he's giving up.”

 

A faint click could be heard as the call is ended and Papyrus stares at his phone a moment before running to the front door flinging it open as he shrugs on his coat heading to the forest to find his idiot brother, hopefully before it is to late.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad things are gonna happen... poor red... !warning potentially triggering content regarding suicide!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh yeah I am back hope you guys dont hate me for the break (or what's in this chapter)... but enjoy!

Sans sat hunched under his sentry station pulling his jacket tighter around himself as he shivered slightly. The slight movement of his body caused a few jagged splinters to dig into his scapula even through the thick fabric of his jacket. The shivering was not caused by the cold, rather as he thought about what he had come there to do the shivers strengthened. Sans raised a shuddering hand up beneath his shirt, flinching hard as a sharpened point of a phalange scraped across his soul, blistering pain from that touch already coursing through his small body. More gently now he wraps his hand around the weakly fluttering soul withdrawing it slowly and bringing it in front of his skull. The soul looked pitiful resting in his hands, the edges were gray with hairline cracks making it appear more like a poorly made puzzle than the center of his being. The bright cherry red of his magic that once used to encompass the whole should now only sputtered weakly at the core, almost seeming to beg for an end to its struggles. Sighing Sans runs a thumb over the surface with a weak smile before placing both sharpened thumbs at the center and pressing down,  hard . 

 

As intense pain began radiating from the center of his being, Sans faintly thinks about if he was going to make any noise but at this time of day no one would be stupid enough to be out this far in the woods unless they were looking for him, and no one would ever look for a piece of trash monster like him. The pain drove him to sink his phalanges into the rubbery surface of the soul until one sharpened finger tip breaks the surface, with an inferno of pain, condensed magic began readily welling up from the wound. With surprisingly steady hands Sans gripped harder at the soul ripping at it, a gash forming from the original puncture mark. Magic now flowed freely slicking his hands making it harder for him to keep a hold of his soul. After what seemed like aeons a soul slipped out of his hands landing on the snow with a sickening plop.  Sagging onto the splintered surface of the underside of the station Sans weakly looks over to the shredded form of his soul attempting to lift a hand to finish what he started. After a moment of being unable to lift the now concrete weight of his arm Sans instead does what he does best and gives up leaning his head back and closing his sockets as he waits for the remainder of his life force to make it's way out of his battered soul. Before losing what consciousness he has Sans genuinely smiles for the first time in years, knowing that he was finally doing what his brother had wanted most, for him to no longer exist.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After getting a safe distance into the woods that surrounded snowdin Papyrus finally allowed himself to go from his standard menacing walk into a full blown jog. Thoughts wormed their way into his mind of the events of the last few hours. The discovery that he was the reason for those cracks and scars that covered the smaller skeletons frame was a jarring moment, but then having that pimp of a flame monster to dare call him saying that Sans was gonna dust himself?!? How  dare that purple flamed fuck try and insinuate that it was his fault for his spineless brothers weakness? His pace increased after a moment as another thought passed,  'if you don't care about what happens to him... why are you running out here?' 

Papyrus passes by the various stations heading to the one place he thought his idiot of a brother would try and do such a thing at. Soon he was standing facing the large door that securely separated the ruins from the rest of the wretched underground. Not seeing his brother readily in front of the door Papyrus begins searching the surrounding woods looking for a sliver of black or red fabric to catch his eye lights. After  a few minutes of searching Papyrus turns back towards the town wondering if his coward of a brother had decided to go to waterfall instead. Running by the stations once again he skids to a halt in front of Sans station. A splash of red on the snow behind the station catches his attention. Taking quiet steps he approaches the station and rounds the side, staring down at a horrific scene. There his brother is slumped against the inner side of the station, his hands and arms coated in red and the mangled remains of his soul laying a scant 6 inches from Sans motionless body,  laying in a puddle of magic that could still be seen sluggishly spilling from the remainder of the soul. An actual smile plastered on the skull of the dying skeleton, Papyrus hasn't seen his brother smile in such a natural way in years. Dropping to his knees the much larger of the skeleton brothers gently picks up what remains of the entirety of his brother. Already knowing things were dire he begins trying to funnel as much of his meager healing magic he can into the fluttering soul as he ran a *check* on his brother. The influx of healing magic increased as Papyrus saw his brothers HP sitting at 0.24 instead of the 1 it was typically. Even pouring as much magic as he is able into the fading form of his brother the health only begins to increase slowly after around 14 minutes of a steady flow of healing.  After an hour of healing the dying soul Papyrus manages to get it to above 0.5 deciding the rest of the healing can now take place in their home where they will be more protected from potential attacks. Gracefully he bends down keeping a gentle hold on the soul in one hand as he lifts the slumped form of his brother with the other holding him tight to his side as he marches through the woods back to their home. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am hoping to update this regularly along with continuing some of my other fics so please bear with me!


End file.
